


Leaving the Past Behind

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amelia Swan-Mills, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Married Life, Pregnancy, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pregnant,” announced Regina, beaming with pleasure.<br/>Snow’s hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock and let out a squeal of excitement. “Oh, Regina,” she exclaimed. “That’s amazing! I am so happy for you both!” She glanced over at her daughter, who looked as if she were going to be sick. Regina followed her gaze.<br/>“I’m gonna go get some air,” mumbled Emma, not bothering to wait for a response before fleeing the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Past Behind

“I’m pregnant,” announced Regina, beaming with pleasure.

Snow’s hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock and let out a squeal of excitement. “Oh, Regina,” she exclaimed. “That’s amazing! I am so happy for you both!” She glanced over at her daughter, who looked as if she were going to be sick. Regina followed her gaze.

“I’m gonna go get some air,” mumbled Emma, not bothering to wait for a response before fleeing the room. Regina and Snow exchanged a look then the pixie-haired women spoke up. “I’m sure it’s just nerves,” she soothed, holding Regina’s hand in between her own. The other brunette nodded, though she wasn’t convinced.

Regina stood from her sitting position at Snow’s dining table and brought her dishes into the kitchen. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “Emma’s been off lately ever since I told her. I want to be there for her and her for me, but I can’t if she keeps shutting me out.”

Snow could tell by the shakiness of the woman’s voice that she was on the verge of tears. She followed the woman into the kitchen and rubbed soothing circles on the other brunette’s back, effectively calming her sobs. “It _will_ be okay, Regina. Just give her time. You know Emma.” Regina nodded again while wiping the fallen tears from her eyes.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Snow promised.

* * *

 

Emma heard the sliding glass door to the patio open behind her. She didn’t bother glancing over her shoulder, she already knew who it was.

“What do you want, Mom,” she groaned.

Snow walked up beside the woman and joined her in leaning against the metal railing. She continued to stare at her daughter’s unchanging expression until the blonde glared at her, which resulted in the woman turning her face forward. Snow inhaled deeply then responded to the woman in her own question, “How are things?”

Emma flashed her a suspicious look, trying to figure out what the woman was up to. “Fine,” she drawled out. Snow huffed in frustration then smacked her hand against the railing, causing the blonde to jump in surprise. “What the-“

“Why are you throwing everything away,” she demanded accusingly. At Emma’s wide-eyed expression Snow continued, “You worked so hard for Regina to agree to go out with you, to date you, for me and David to accept the two of you,” she listed off. “And now…” The woman shook her head at the blonde.

“I don’t want you to believe that just because you were abandoned by me and you gave up Henry that _this_ child will endure the same fate,” Snow finished. Tears were now streaming down the pixie-haired woman’s face and Emma couldn’t help but feel bad for her.

“You didn’t… _abandon_ …me,” Emma tried to soothe. “You had to give me away. To break the curse.” Once again Snow shook her head at the woman. “I didn’t _have_ to. I wasn’t thinking of you or your life. I was being selfish and _cruel._ We could have been happy together in Storybrooke, a family.” There were now tears streaming down the blonde’s own face. “Even if we weren’t, we would’ve been together, and I will regret that decision the rest of my life.”

Snow averted her gaze to her now shaking hands. “What kind of a _mother_ sends her helpless daughter to another world with no clue as to what’s on the other side,” she scoffed at herself. Then she lifted her gaze to meet hazel orbs staring back at her. She placed her hands on either of the blonde’s shoulders and stared deeply into the woman’s eyes. “I need you to promise me something,” Snow began.

Emma nodded.

“Promise me that you won’t make the same mistakes I made,” she cried out. “Promise me you won’t abandon this baby.” She examined the blonde’s eyes, praying she’s heed her request. Then the blonde responded to her statement.

“I promise.”

* * *

 

**Nine Months Later**

“You’ve got this, Regina,” encouraged the doctor. “Just one more push and you’ll have yourself a baby!”

Regina complied, giving this last push all she had, ignoring the intense pressure on her organs and sweat trickling down her face. Beside her, Emma focused mainly on biting back her own screams of pain, due to her wife’s grip on her hand.

Regina roared out one final cry then felt the release. It was done.

“It’s a girl!”

Five minutes later, after finishing delivering the placenta and umbilical cord, their new child was ready to be held by her mothers for the first time. One of the nurses, holding their new child in a fluffy pink blanket, walked over to Regina’s hospital bed and placed the baby softly in her arms.

Instantly the brunette’s eyes swelled with tears. After taking in her baby’s beautiful features, she glanced up at her wife and they shared a loving smile.

“She’s perfect,” Emma marveled, holding back tears of her own. Regina nodded in response, not quite ready for words yet.

Despite her hesitation for interrupting their special moment, the doctor asked, “What will you name her?”

Emma and Regina shared a knowing look, then the brunette announced, “Amelia. Amelia Rose Swan-Mills.”


End file.
